


【高桂】Merry Christmas

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【高桂】Merry Christmas

【高桂】Merry Christmas 

今年江户的冬天来得迟且温吞，十一月底才不情不愿地开始下点儿小雪，到了圣诞时节，反而有升温趋势。街口竖起了圣诞树，张灯结彩地挂满了红色的蝴蝶结和金色的铃铛，没有白雪的覆盖，仍是少了几分圣诞节的韵味。恰逢周末，女孩子们在和服外罩了滚毛边的厚斗篷，同友人或者恋人手挽手地逛街，喝下午茶，等着两小时后开场的电影。  
按理来说激进组织应该是全年无休地作妖的，高杉晋助破天荒地给鬼兵队放了两天假，让他们自由活动。  
众人战战兢兢地目送首领独自乘着一叶小舟飘飘荡荡地离开，思考这位每天逼他们拼命干活恨不得我以我血荐〇〇的老板会不会几个小时后突然杀个回马枪来检查他们的工作情况，懈怠的或者不在队的直接开除。  
又子：“晋助大人这是想干嘛？嫌我们太烦了想一个人静静？”  
万齐：“根据在下的观察，他并不是一个非常享受独处的人。”  
又子一脸惊悚：“你的意思是他去约会了？？？？？”  
武市：“我不管我要去和幼女游戏约会了桀桀桀桀桀。”  
然后被又子一脚踹下船：“变态去死吧。”  
万齐非常担忧：“如果武市不会游泳，你这算谋杀。”  
又子：“我跟你讲，以后晋助大人功成名就了，跟这种人合作过会是他人生的污点你知道吗，这是帮他解决后顾之忧的大好时机。”

离开了萝莉控、谋杀犯、和十八线作曲家的鬼兵队总督顺着江湖城郊的河流顺流而下，十分怡然自得。  
他准备好了一小棵圣诞树，一樽清酒，和双人份的酒具。天色将暗，晚霞逐渐黯淡，气温也降了下来。高杉还是那副美丽冻人的做派，浴衣穿得敞胸露怀，肩上那件靛蓝色的外套披得老大不情愿。   
他约了桂晚上在河边见。没说具体几点，也没约具体位置，所以见不见得到，全凭缘分。桂接到这样的邀约，自然十分恼火。他要组织攘夷志士的圣诞party，得全程出席，还要发表致辞，party结束了还得留下来帮忙收拾残局，哪有时间赴这种任性的约。  
高杉也不抱太大希望，天彻底黑了之后就开始温酒。温好了也不喝，倒上一杯，握在手里取暖，凉了就泼进河里。  
他酒量太差，茫茫江河上不敢喝独酒。万一喝翻船了，连个收尸的人都没有。  
他准备等到子时。若是等不到，就算了。  
高杉就盯着黑沉沉的河面发呆。总督大人鲜少有能头脑空空的时候，一个人这样放松下来，整个人都迟钝了不少，好像什么都想不起来，能做的只有一心一意地等待。

等了差不多一整夜，酒瓶都见了底，还剩最后一杯。高杉估摸着自己喝了这杯也能活着回去，于是给一口闷了。  
“高杉！高杉！”  
好巧不巧，刚喝完，就听到有人在岸边叫他。  
桂怕冷，毫无形象地把手揣在袖子里，裹着件鸭屎绿的棉袄，头上还带着顶同色系的毛线帽，绿得别出心裁。  
桂看着高杉楚楚冻人的造型，气得心脏病都要犯了，等他把船靠岸就一脚跨上去，脱下棉袄往高杉身上一裹，从袖子里摸出个暖手炉塞高杉怀里，还摘了帽子要往他头上套，一边碎碎念：“这么冷你穿成这样是要死啊，是不是已经冻出脑膜炎了啊，哎哟你以后记得在身上揣点速效救心丸，跟你在一起我真是随时心脏病猝死，见我不行了赶紧往我嘴里塞药听见没有。”  
高杉本来笑眯眯地任他摆布，唯独在套帽子的时候一个激灵，落荒而逃。  
桂：“躲啥呢！回来！”  
高杉：“你智障？”  
桂看了眼手里的帽子，这才后知后觉地意识到自己戴了一整天的啥玩意儿，脸也跟着绿了。  
“来，告诉我，你怎么想的，戴个绿帽子出门见人？”  
“...圣诞节嘛，穿点应景的颜色，红色圣诞帽实在是太随大流了，就挑了个绿的...”  
“......”高杉觉得自己也迟早会因为桂而心力交瘁得狗带。  
算了，这么晚了见着人就不错了。  
“你找了我很久吗？我还以为你找不着。”  
“还好，我算了一下你出发的位置和时间，大概就是这附近了。”  
“不错不错，给你个奖励。”高杉在桂的脸上叭地亲了一口。  
桂闻到他呼吸中的酒香，瞥到船上的酒樽，拿起来一看，居然是空的。  
“这酒全是你喝的？！”  
“哪儿能啊，全倒河里喂鱼了。你一直不来，可惜了一瓶好酒。”  
桂对高杉这种随随便便想浪费就浪费的脾气十分无可奈何，从小没缺过钱的臭毛病，一辈子都改不了。  
“你想喝？来给你尝尝。”高杉揽过桂的脖子，给他来了个酒香四溢的亲吻。桂被他的舌头舔得头皮一麻，手不自觉地揪紧了他的袖口。  
高杉怕桂着凉，抖开身上的鸭屎绿，把桂抱进怀里，用棉袄把两人囫囵盖住。  
一吻结束，桂靠在高杉身上，手摸到他胸口，皮肉都是凉的。桂心疼得在他胸肌上用力一掐：“骚成这样冻不死你。”  
高杉握住他的手：“还在外面，别乱摸。”  
“那赶紧上岸找个地方啊，去室内暖和暖和，在水上吹了一晚的风，明天你肯定完蛋了。”  
“别急，你看今晚月亮多好。”  
高杉一向喜欢风花雪月，桂也喜欢他浪漫的模样，只好把他抱得更紧了些，想给他渡过一点温暖。  
漆黑的夜幕之中，圆月高悬，月光皎洁，河面反射出点点光芒，仿佛碎星从天而降。  
两人交颈拥抱了一会儿，桂感到有凉凉的东西落到自己脸上。  
他抬头看高杉，果然他的脸上也有一小片尚未融化的雪花。  
“啊...下雪了。”  
桂喃喃道，然后吻上了那片雪花。  
“嗯，下雪了。”  
小雪不急不慢地下着，簌簌落在二人的头上和肩上。子夜的钟声从远处悠悠传来，世界仿佛被隔绝，只余天上一轮清晖，平缓流淌的河水，以及心上眼前的这个人。

“圣诞快乐。”

END.


End file.
